Defense
Guard System Standing Guard Holding the backward button before your opponent attacks, will activate your Standing Guard. Standing Guards block high and mid attacks, but cannot block low attacks. Crouching Guard Holding the downward and backward button before your opponent attacks will initiate the Crouching Guard. Crouching Guards block mid and low attacks but cannot block high and overhead attacks. Aerial Guard Holding the backward button while in midair before your opponent attacks initiates the Aerial Guard. Barrier Block The Barrier Block is a Guard technique that is stronger than that of a normal Block. When using this technique, a green barrier will appear in front of them. Using this technique depletes the Barrier Gauge, which recovers slowly, after time. Using the Barrier Block has certain advantages: A Barrier Block allows you to block certain attacks that cannot be normally blocked while in midair, like Ragna’s Inferno Divider. A reduce in the damage taken from Special Attacks, and an increase in the distance your opponent is pushed by the Barrier. Pressing the backward button and A + B initiates the standing Barrier Guard. Pressing the down and backward button and A + B initiates the crouching Barrier Guard. It is also possible to perform an aerial Barrier Guard midair. The Barrier Guard is also used to Cancel a Dash. Instant Block Pressing the backward button right before your opponent attacks initiates an Instant Block. If successfully performed, your character will flash white. Instant Blocking attacks make it somewhat easier to retaliate against your opponent, as the time it takes to block an attack is slightly shorter than with a normal Block. Instant Blocking also gives 3% boost to your Heat Gauge. Instant Barrier Instant Barrier Blocking is a technique that has all of the properties of Barrier Blocking and Instant Blocking and allows you to receive zero amount of damage from Special Attacks. An Instant Barrier can be performed while the Barrier is already activated. Guard Libra When you block attacks, the Guard Libra gauge will begin to move in your direction. If it fills, a “Barrier Crush” will occur, causing the character who was guarding to be momentarily stunned. If this happens to your opponent, you should take the opportunity to deliver a powerful combo. Guard Primer Introduced in Continuum Shift, the Guard Primer represents the strength of your guard and appears as rectangular-shaped icons at the top of the screen. Like the Guard Libra, blocking certain attacks will expend a Guard Primer, and if all of your primers become expended, your character will experience a “Guard Crush”. If you use a “Green Break Burst” the total maximum number of your Guard Primers will be reduced to half. A good way to prevent the Guard Crush state is to use the Barrier Block while your primers recover over time. States Danger State When you use up all of your Barrier Gauge, you will enter the “Danger” state. While you are in Danger State, all damage received is multiplied by 1.5 and lasts until more than half of your Barrier Gauge is restored. Negative State Continually performing evasive maneuvers like Backsteps and distancing yourself away from the opponent will cause a warning messaging to appear on the screen that says “Negative Warning”. Continuing to do so will cause your character to be surrounded by a red aura and will enter the “Negative State”. The Negative State will cause all damage received to be multiplied by up to 2 times. The Negative State will disappear once you start closing the distance between you and the opponent. It is possible for the Danger State and the Negative State to occur at the same time causing all damage received to be multiplied by up to 3 times. Burst Burst Icon Used only in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and its expansions so far, the Burst icon is located under the Health Gauge and indicates whether or not you can use the Break Burst or an Astral Heat. Each time you Burst, a burst icon will be consumed. A player is given one Break Burst icon at the start of the first round and if they lose a round, they will be given an additional Burst icon. The maximum amount of Burst icons a player can have in a match is two. Barrier Burst In Calamity Trigger, the Barrier Burst was the ultimate last line of defense. Activating the Barrier Burst will cause your character to create a shockwave that their throws their opponent away from them. This move can be performed while blocking or while taking damage, but cannot be performed during a Distortion Drive. Once it has been activated, your Barrier Gauge will disappear and your character will enter the “Danger” state for the rest of the round. How much of your Barrier Gauge is remaining when you activate the Barrier Burst will affect the power of the shockwave. Break Burst Introduced in Continuum Shift, the Break Burst technique makes one invulnerable and emits a shockwave that throws one’s opponent away. It will consume one Burst icon, which is located beneath the Health Gauge. There are two types of Break Bursts: The Green Break Burst, which is used when one is guarding or being hit, and the Gold Break Burst, which is used when one is not being hit. The Green Break Burst will emit a green shockwave that will throw the opponent away, if it connects. If you use a “Green Break Burst” the total maximum number of your Guard Primers will be reduced to half. Be careful when using the Green Break Burst. If your opponent is able to predict it, they will probably block it and then continue attacking, which is something called a Burst Bait. The Gold Break Burst sends the opponent flying upward and it is also possible to follow up with a combo. Good to use when you are Teching. Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics